No Scope Was Involved
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: It's hot as hell and there's some meddling Grimm on our lawn. Just another average day at Shade Academy for May Zedong and the rest of the Vacuo crew.


**Wrote this little one-shot in-between while working on the next chapter of 'The Darkling Thrush'.**

 **I honestly don't know whether to be disappointed in myself or the fandom for this not being a thing yet. Back in the Halo 3 days of Machinima there was this great song that I recently rediscovered. It's The No Scope Song everyone!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

It was in the afternoon when the Beowulf wandered onto campus. The sun was high up over the school. Fearing the hot desert air and the unimaginable cruel yellow baby-faced circle staring down on them, the students and faculty hid in doors rather than meet the wandering Grimm.

Well, that was, everyone except one May Zedong!

The BRNZ sniper stepped out of the nearby shooting range, leaving a trail of riddled practice targets in her wake. The Beowulf turned its red eyes to meet May, rising a brow at the sight of her wearing a beanie in the desert. But then it shrugged and turned to tip over a nearby trash can.

"Not today." May said coolly as she lifted her sniper rifle up with one arm and aimed it at The Beowulf. Without even looking through her scope, she pulled the trigger and blasted The Grimm's face off, sending it flying through the air and ultimately crashing through the window of the teacher's lounge.

"Nice." May smirked, a feeling of pride swelling in her chest. She raised her gun and blew the smoke out of the barrel of her gun.

"Hey guys! Did you just see what May did?!" A nearby voice cried, catching May's ear.

Slowly, May turned around, finding much to her surprise, her team poking their heads out of a nearby window. The BRNZ sniper then watched as her teammates all began to climb out the second floor window, each tripping and then falling to the ground below.

"…Uh…" May raised a brow at their curious action.

"What did she just do?" Nolan inquired facetiously, scratching his chin as he noticed the smoking gun.

"She got a no scope." Brawnz said, jotting a thumb in

"Oh did she now?" Nolan asked, a wicked grin slowly forming on his face.

"She got a No Scope?" Roy asked excitedly.

"A No Scope, yes." Brawnz nodded as he smirked.

"Are you serious?" Roy asked once more, feigning confusion as he glanced over to May.

The sniper just stared at her teammates with her one uncovered eye. Whatever feeling of pride she once possessed had vanished, instead, she now felt a quiet dread slowly amassing within herself.

"Hey what's going on over here?" May turned to her left, finding Team NDGO, stepping out of the same building, bringing with them a piano.

"Oh, let me tell you." Brawnz said smiling ear to ear. He then turned to Nolan and outstretch his arm. The cattle prod wielding member of BRNZ then pulled a microphone out of the piano and tossed it over to his leader. With the device now in hand, Brawnz brought it close to his face. "She got a…!" He said before sharply inhaling. "Noooo Scope!

"Really?" Team NDGO asked in unison as Nolan ran over and began mashing keys on the piano, providing a tune.

"She didn't scope her gun!" Brawnz spun around and pointed a finger at May, who just stood there, staring at her teammates in utter disbelief.

"Sweet." Nebula said, crossing her arms over her chest with an impressed look on her face.

"Noooo scope!" Brawnz sang into the microphone as he began to dance around May, causing the sniper to back away from her leader. "No scope was involved!"

"She got a Noooo Scope!" Roy sang as he sat on top the piano. "And now she's killed someone!"

"He's dead," Dew spoke dryly. "She shot him in the head."

"She got a Noooo Scope!" Gwen sang as put her ballerina training to good use and danced around May along with Brawnz.

"What a wondrous feet!" Octavia sang as she came skidding past May, carried by the fire produced by her weapon.

"What a marvelous kill!" Nebula sang, joining in. "I concede!"

"What do you get when you get real stressed?" Brawnz asked, still keeping in sync with the tune Nolan played on the piano.

"Pull down the trigger and hope for the best!" Nebula sang as she raised her crossbow and fired into the air. "Call them a noob and hump their chest!"

"I think you just got a Noooo Scoooope!"

"Where did your daddy go?" Roy sang from where he lay on top the piano, his head hanging over the side and his arm outstretched pointing at May, who stared in bewilderment. "He abandoned you when you were only seven years old!"

"Seven years old!" Nolan sang, his voice reaching a high pitch.

"Living on the streets is cold! You beg for food and money!" Roy sang deeply, thrusting his fist into the air.

"Ooooh yeahh!" Nolan chimed in.

"You begged for food and looooove!" Roy sang deeply at the top of his lungs. "Begged for food and for someone to care again…!"

Nolan paused his piano playing, allowing a silence to fall over the land. All eyes turned to May, staring at the girl who got a no scope. May stood there in silence, her jaw hanging wide open.

But just as soon as the piano playing had ended, it picked back up again with Brawnz zipping by.

"No, no. No, no, no, no, Scope, Scope. Scope, scope, scope, scope, scope!" Brawnz sang as both he, Roy and Team NDGO all danced around May doing squats. "No, no. No, no, no, no, Scope, Scope. Scope, scope, scope, scope, scope!"

"…" May just stared, unable to formulate words to describe how shocked and disgustedshe felt.

"She got a No, no…Nooooo Scooooope!" Brawnz sang to the heavens into his microphone as the song ended. Together, all members of NDGO, Brawnz, Roy and Nolan then shook their hands in May's face jazz hands style.

"…I hate you all."

* * *

 **Just an average day for May Zedong and the rest of the Vacuo gang. Nothing to see here folks.**


End file.
